The Bad Guy Sleepover
by PurpleSailorSaturn7
Summary: What really happens when you put all the bad guys from Pretty Sammy and Tenchi Muyo together for one night? *CHAPTER 3 NOW UP!!!*
1. Chapter 1

Ya know what I have to say about copyright.   
  
The Bad Guy Sleepover  
By: PurpleSailorSaturn7  
  
"Kristen!!!!!!" I whined, my voice straining. "C'mon, we're going to be late!"  
"But, Umm..., Amber..." She sighed.  
"But what?"  
"We don't have a spaceship."  
I fell over. She DID have a point. We don't have a spaceship. Okay, Let me introduce myself. I am Amber, the most feared space pirate on this planet. I am trying to get miss goody-two-shoes Kristen to join me in my evil wrath, but so far, I have had no success with this blonde. We are both 16, and are trying to get to the Souja, where Kagato is having a sleepover for all the villians of Pretty Sammy and Tenchi Muyo. So, beleive it or not, I wasn't invited. But for some stupid reason, she WAS.   
"Kristen," I streached each syllable out slowly.   
"Yes?" She gave me one of those dorky blonde smiles... The kind that really get on your nerves.  
"Have a quarter?" I gave her an exasperated look.  
"Here ya go!" She tossed a quarter to me and I caught it. I ran over to the payphone, Kristen following merrily.   
"Kagato..." I crooned when he picked up the phone. "Ummm.... Dude, we got a problem."  
"What?" He asked, and I could tell he was busy with something else.  
"We don't have a spaceship!!!" I couldn't beleive it! That blonde had stole the phone from me! How dare she talk to my secret crush... Oh did I just say that?  
"Woah, Calm down. Umm... where are you?" He asked.  
"We're on earth..." She answered.  
"Where on earth?"   
"Okayama..."   
"I'll pick you up in a few minutes." He hung up, and I almost strangled Kristen.   
"DON'T YOU EVER TALK TO MY LOVER AGAIN!!!"  
"OKAY!!! I WON'T!!! JUST LET ME GO....." She started gasping and I let go of her.   
For the next five minutes, I sat obsessing over my hair, which was pulled up into two small creme colored hair nets (like what Sasami wears to bed) with two sprigs of my purple hair hanging down, in a mirror. But then, there was the Souja. It landed and before Kagato let us in, he asked us a simple question.  
"Who was the secound girl i talked to on the phone?" He asked looking from me to her.   
Quickly I knocked her over and pointed to myself.  
"Speak." He commanded.  
I stubbornly turned me head.  
"Oh hi!" This blonde is ruining everything!!! He put his arm around her shoulder and walked with her up the ramp into Souja. Now this is really getting on my nerves... Tonight, I am going to make him like me, wether he likes it or not... 


	2. Chapter 2

Ya know what I have to say about copyright.  
  
The Bad Guy Sleepover: Chapter 2  
By: PurpleSailorSaturn7  
  
As I followed them, I grumbled to myself. That blonde was going to pay dearly for what she had done. He left Kristen and I to go check up on something, giving me the perfect chance to get back at her. But my attention was somewhere else. All around me, dart boards where hung. Each one had a picture of different "Good Guys" on it. I was in heaven.  
"Oh lookie!" Kristen was pointing to something on the other side of the room. "It's Zero!" She was almost jumping up and down with excitement. It was all I could take not to go over and ask him to eat her. But then, I don't think he would anyway.  
"Yes, go over and say hello Kristen," I said, watching Kagato come back. "So I can be alone with my lover..." I pushed her forward and bounced over to Kagato.   
"Darling?" I crooned, "How 'bout you and me ditch this place and go somewhere else for awhile?"   
I can't beleive it! He completly ignored me!! Durastic times call for durastic measures.  
"Hello? Where do you think you are going?" I followed him every step of the way. Again he ignored me. Then I noticed Kristen standing there. Oh was I going to get her...   
"Hello Kagato." She chirped, happy as could be.  
"My lady, would you care to-" he stopped. "Please excuse me. I will be right back." He walked off after Dr. Clay, who had obviously did something.  
I exploded. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!?!" I exclaimed, surprising her. "HE IS MY LOVER, NOT YOURS!!!!"  
She stammered something in response, then seemed to regain her confidence. "I don't see the word "taken" written on him anywhere." She got a sly smirk on her face. I wasen't going to let her win, and if she knew that, she didn't show it.   
"Wanna bet?" I laughed at myself. I had a fool-proof plan.   
"Okay, fine." She crossed her arms and gave me one of her know-it-all looks.  
Kagato rejoined us, and I stood there waiting. Pulling out a permanent marker, I jumped up. I barely made it to his shoulders. Kristen stood there waiting, a smirk on her face that said "I told you so". I wasen't going to let her get the best of me. After all, I am the most famous space pirate in, well, everywhere. I thought hard. I needed something to get up high, but not too high. Then it came to me. POGO-STICK!  
"Pogo-stick power!" Using some strange attack I learned somewhere, I can't quite remember where, I pulled my purple pogo-stick out of my bottom-less pit pants pocket.   
I jumped a few times, and with Kagato's eyes following me all the way, I jumped high enough to have axcess to his forhead. I jumped again, and using my marker, got halfway through the word taken when he smacked me aside. Being able to have powers, I stopped myself in midair by doing a flip.   
Now I was ticked, and no one was going to stop me from getting my revenge.  
Walking over, I purposly tripped Dr. Clay. He fell flat on his ugly, flat face and I laughed. That was fun... yet easy. And It felt so good. I got an idea... If there was one thing I was better than anyone else at, it was making love potions.  
  
PLEASE READ & REVEIW!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Ya know what I say about copyright~ ^.~  
  
The Bad Guy Sleepover: Chapter 3  
By: PurpleSailorSaturn7  
  
I laughed, a hard, merciless laugh. No one bothered to pay attention to me, for that kind of laugh was common around here. I flew around a few minutes, trying to figure out where I wanted to set up to start on my love potion. I found the perfect place, and guess where it was? Right next to Kagato's stuff! I would be sleeping next to him!!! Ah... Such happiness I haven't felt in years! I did a flip in the air, hitting Haruna in the head. Oh was she mad...  
She started chasing me, but I out-flew her. She was on foot, and I wasen't. And if worse came to worse, I could blow her up. I flew in circles, finally losing her. I landed softly. I had work to do. And who better to come over at that moment? Kristen.  
"Wanna cookie?" She asked cheerfully, holding up a tray of freshly baked homemade cookies. I stared at her like she was an alien.   
"I haven't even had dinner. Now go." I said hastily, going back to my potion, which was a sickening color of red.  
"Okay, but you don't know what your missing!" She bounced off, leaving me to myself again. I sighed. This would take a while. At least I had dinner to look forward to, when I would slip the love potion in his drink. I am such a genius!  
Suddenly a very firmiliar blonde voice came to my ears....  
"Kagato, would you like a cookie?" Kristen asked, holding up the plate of cookies.   
I could feel my blood boiling in anger. Oh, she was going to get it... She was overstepping my boundries, AGAIN.  



End file.
